Lipases are lipolytic enzymes well known as ingredient in compositions used for cleaning, fabric care and/or other treatments. Suitable compositions are continuously being developed to meet the complex requirements for efficient stain removal, low energy consumption and sustainability. Current compositions comprise many ingredients which create a harsh environment in which it is difficult for the lipases to remain active. Thus, there is a need for identifying suitable methods for modifying lipases resulting in lipases that remain active in these harsh environments.